La séptima campanada
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] No puede ser verdad. [...] [Precuela; basado en la serie cinematográfica "The Purge"]


**.**

**Disclaimer: **Merlín y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **_"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2: "¡Doce horas para…! del foro Un pequeño Rincón"_

**Nota:** AU dentro del canon. Ubicado temporalmente seis años antes de los hechos narrados en _"En día de Samhain". _Leve Merthur.

* * *

**La séptima campanada**

**…**

Arturo está volviendo de su último viaje de caza cuando la noticia llega a sus oídos, en medio del revuelo en que el reino parece haber caído y con la mirada aterrorizada de Merlín quemando sobre su piel. Esta tontería, esta _noticia_ debe ser alguna valiente, pero estúpida broma de parte de algún imbécil consejero real.

No puede ser verdad.

—Arturo —llama Merlín con preocupación.

El rubio príncipe ignora al sirviente, tan solo le tiende las riendas de su caballo para que lo cuide y camina con pasos firmes, pasando del mensajero parado en medio de la plaza y sube por las escaleras, directo al castillo; a la Sala de Guerra. Arturo no se sorprende al encontrar a su padre, el rey Uther, sentado en la mesa con miles de mapas a su alrededor como si fuera un día común y corriente, como si no acabase de declarar un genocidio legal en un mes.

«_Luego de la séptima campanada, todo crimen será permitido sin un castigo a cambio_» la voz del heraldo aún navega en la mente de Arturo. «_Durante doce horas podemos ser libres»_

Arturo no comprende las razones tras el comportamiento de su padre. Es posible que la traición de Morgana – quién ha resultado ser su hermana mayor – hace poco más de una semana haya herido a Uther profundamente, pero Arturo de todas formas no logra ver la conexión de un hecho con el otro. No tiene sentido condenar a Camelot por la traición de Morgana, o el pequeño juego hecho por Morgause.

No es algo que su padre haría.

—No puedes permitir algo así. —Arturo suplica suavemente.

—¿Y por qué no, Arturo? —dice Uther con ojos duros—. Tengo todo el poder del mundo para permitirlo, y eso haré.

Entonces Arturo aprieta los labios junto con las manos enguantadas en desgastado cuero negro, siente su sangre arder bajo su piel y la impotencia llenarlo, la ira apareciendo. Son en momentos como este en que Arturo recuerda cómo es que Uther ha llegado a dónde está y es quién es ahora, y no puede evitar el odiarlo por ello.

**…**

—Debe haber alguna forma, Gaius —suspira Arturo al mirar al viejo médico.

Cuando menos se han dado cuenta casi ha pasado un mes entero desde el decreto real, el reino se ha sumergido en el completo caos y ellos aún no han logrado encontrar una manera para evitar todo ese desastre, de convencer al rey para que cambie de opinión. Los aposentos de Gaius son una clara muestra de ello, los libros más antiguos están desordenados y esparcidos por diferentes sitios del lugar, hay pócimas curativas de diferentes tonalidades por todas partes; además de que tanto Merlín como Gwen caminan por todas partes, de una forma desesperante, mientras leen tomos gigantes que han pedido al bibliotecario real.

Aun así parece que todo ha sido en vano.

—El hechizo que Morgause usó es demasiado poderoso —explica con pesar el anciano de melena grisácea—. No es posible deshacerlo si no es a manos de un familiar directo, de forma mortal y en noche de Samhain.

Ante las palabras de Gaius, Arturo suspira pesadamente, se lleva las manos a la cara y se deja caer sin gracia a un lado de Merlín, sintiendo el suave roce de sus hombros y el pequeño empujón entre sus rodillas. Por un instante su mente se aleja del oscuro pensamiento que le nubla la mente, la pesada carga que siente sobre sus hombros parece desaparecer un momento y el nudo que Arturo siente desde hace casi un mes en su garganta – porque debe hacer lo mejor para Camelot – se va.

—Sinceramente, Arturo —dice Merlín sin despegar la mirada de lo que lee, pero con una sonrisa curvando sus labios—. Deberías sentarte con más cuidado, puedes romper el banco.

Arturo solo puede pensar en lo increíble que es Merlín.

—¿Estás diciéndome gordo, Merlín? —interroga con una ceja levantada.

Es allí que Merlín, el muy bastando, le mira con sus grandes ojos azules de la manera más inocente posible, pero con la maldad pintada en cada pequeña parte de sus facciones y le sonríe alegremente, todo orejas grandes y rojas.

—No. —Se atreve a negar mostrando todos sus dientes—. Solo digo deberías comer un poco menos.

—Limpiarás mis establos un mes —gruñe Arturo en cuanto las risas disimuladas de Gwen y Gaius llegan a sus oídos.

Burlarse de un príncipe, de él, Arturo aún sigue sorprendiéndose cada vez que Merlín lo hace. _Increíble._

**…**

Es el día de Samhain – lo que sea que eso signifique, Arturo no le ha puesta atención a Merlín al sacar el tema – cuando la última campanada suena por todo el reino de manera estruendosa y el primer grito desgarrador se escucha. Arturo se pone de pie, con la espada entre los dedos y se da media vuelta, sus ojos encontrándose con Merlín, que le devuelve la misma mirada y le entrega su armadura.

—Tuve que pulirla toda la mañana —comenta casualmente—. No la ensucies muy pronto, mi señor.

—Recuerda, Merlín —sonríe Arturo al enredar sus dedos sobre uno de los brazos del sirviente—. Mañana debes limpiar mis establos hasta que brillen.

Sus miradas claras se entrelazan por todo un minuto antes de que ambos asientan y Arturo se aliste para la Noche Negra. Se coloca su armadura, se pasa los dedos por entre sus mechones rubios y respira profundo; no importa los crímenes que estén permitidos esta noche, Arturo es un noble y ningún habitante de Camelot tiene permitido tocarle un solo pelo.

El príncipe usará eso a su favor.

Durante estás largas doce horas Arturo Pendragón no luchará por su reino, por Camelot. Esta noche sin fin, Arturo peleará por el inocente y por la justicia que parece haber desaparecido por hoy, manchando los caminos del reino con sangre, agonía y destrucción; no importa que él mismo deba seguir el ejemplo bestial de su pueblo.

* * *

**.**

_¡Última entrega del día! O algo así, está un poco desastroso porque me tiene de los nervios mi pre inscripción a la facultad, así que esto más que otra cosa fue mi manera de entretenerme estas horas. ¡Lo que me tiren, que sea de a buenas! ¡Chao y suerte!_


End file.
